Erroneous Documents
Erroneous Documents is a House Hlaalu quest available to the Nerevarine, if they joined House Hlaalu, in . Objectives *Speak with Odral Helvi. *Head to Vivec City. **(Either) Take the real deed (and replace it with the fake one). **(Or) Speak with Crassius Curio or Rovone Arvel. *Return to Helvi. Walkthrough Once the Nerevarine has returned the documents stolen by the Caldera Spy, Odral Helvi will give the Nerevarine a fresh task: Replace some erroneous documents in Vivec. Helvi will hand the Nerevarine a fake copy of a land deed (to a piece of land in the Ascadian Isles region of Vvardenfell) and instruct them to replace the real copy (in Vivec City) with the fake. 'Erroneous' Documents The real land deeds can be found in the Hlaalu Vaults in Vivec, in a room guarded by an Ordinator. At this point, the Nerevarine is faced with a choice: either proceed with Helvi's wish and swap the fake copy with the real one, or report the operation to his superiors, Crassius Curio or Rovone Arvel (the Land Owner). Continuing Helvi's wishes If the Nerevarine decides to support Helvi by completing this task, then they must first open the chest containing the real Land Deed. This chest is on a shelf, overlooked (occasionally) by the Ordinator. Once the chest has been opened, the Nerevarine must replace the real deed with the fake, taking the real one to Helvi. Helvi will then reward the Nerevarine with two Scrolls of Uth's Hand of Heaven, two Scrolls of the Black Storm and two Scrolls of Tranasa's Spelltwist upon their return. Come Clean If, however, the Nerevarine decides that Helvi's request will be damaging to the House as a whole, they may come clean about their task to Curio or Arvel. Curio (found in his Manor in the Hlaalu Canton) will thank the Nerevarine for bringing this potential incident to his attention (also giving them an Amulet of Domination). He will then suggest that the Nerevarine obtain a copy of the real deed from Baren Alen in the Hlaalu Treasury to give to Helvi. Should the Nerevarine choose to speak to Arvel, the owner of the real deed and the land, then they will have to head to his plantation, north of Vivec. Like Curio, he will point the Nerevarine in the direction of Alen and also give them a Murdrum Ring as thanks. Once either of these options has been pursued, the Nerevarine may return to Helvi to complete the quest (and receive the same reward as if they had simply stolen the real deed). Journal Trivia *The Nerevarine can give the fake ledger to Helvi to receive the rewards from him. *Alen will charge 10 for a copy of the real deed. **This fee is not, however, taken from the Nerevarine's pocket. *If Alen is dead, Curio (whom will take the fake copy away from the Nerevarine) will still inform the Nerevarine that they should get a copy from Alen. **The Nerevarine will, therefore, have to steal the real copy. ru:Поддельные документы